gabbyjcsfmgfandomcom-20200213-history
Raphael
General Info Raphael was born in 1997 on February 16th. He is best friends with Jacob. But, he likes to hang out with other people too. He is quiet and very casual. Season 1 *Came to JCS for school. *Didn't know Gabby had a crush on him, says hi to her in the hallway. *Gets asked out to the Valentine's Dance by Holly K, says yes. *Doesn't pay attention to the girls at the dance, hangs with the guys. *Doesn't like that all the girls are obsessed with him. *To get through the "love trouble" he writes on the boys bathroom walls; at the end of 1st grade. Season 2 *Returns to JCS for second grade. *Tries to get new friends, and find Jacob, decides to become his best friend. *Gets into a fight with Jacob about being his best friend. *Thinks the fighting was stupid and makes up with Jacob. *Leaves for summer vacation, super excited. Season 3 *Comes back to JCS for 3rd grade; sorta excited. *Makes a two new friends on the bus to a field trip, but stays friends with Jacob. *Makes friends in Carmine; they start to share homework grades. *They start a club the "homework sharers". *There club gets founded out by Ms. Murphy, they are given a warning not to do it again. *Still misses Jacob when he leaves for summer break. Season 4 *Returns for 4th at JCS. *Is super happy that Jacob is back at JCS for good; at least. *Wants to be a deck of cards for halloween, but ends up being PB & J *At JCS's campfire night he tells all about his childhood; and how his house burned down. *Gets into a fight with Jacob after Jacob thinks he's too clutchy. *Becomes friends with Jacob; again. *Shares secrets with Jacob and tells him that he likes Holly K; a lot. *Learns Holly K doesn't like him back. Is upset. *Gets advice from Jacob about letting it go. Season 5 *Isn't happy that it's the last year at JCS, but has to start 5th grade. *Makes friends in Carmine; again. Sticks up for him at recess where he's is getting picked on. *Is friendly with Carmine now; but is getting kind of annoying. *Carmine tells him to back off and he can fight his own battles; He is confused. *Is upset that it's the last day at JCS; graduates 5th grade with pride. Season 6 *Isn't really excited for 6th grade at FMG, but makes the best of it with Jacob. *Gets packed up before the bomb goes off; is happy he made it to JCS okay. *Is upset that Jacob is dating Holly K. *Wants a girlfriend of his own; tries to work things out; but fails. *Due to not having a girlfriend people think he's gay, he tells all he's not. *After all his drama he just faced he questions if he is gay or not. *Realizes he's completely straight, but wants to start an LGBH Club; gets rejected. *Is dared to kiss Mia; reluctantly does in a game of TRUTH or DARE. Season 7 (7th Grade) *Starts 7th grade at JCS, learns that FMG is slowly being rebuilt *Teams up with Andrew on a literally impossible italian project. *Calls Marcus a jerk; is forced by Andrew to apologize. *Starts to like America; gets advice from Jacob to ask her out. *He asks America out; she rejects him because she's not ready. *Learns Jacob likes another girl when he's dating Holly K; helps him not like the other girl. *Becomes kinda chummy with Holly K; enough to tell secrets; she then mixes them around. *Produces a third crush on Holly K and then starts falling for; even though she's dating Jacob. *Gets to crazy with Holly K; and makes her think he's obsessed with her. He stops liking her. *Learns how much a person can change over time due to Jacob's past. *Wants to do many things with Jacob over the summer. *Learns that Jacob lied about his real plans; leaves for summer angrily. Season 8 (8th Grade) *Returns to JCS from the past upsetting summer sorta-ready for 8th grade. *Forgives Jacob; until he learns that he is leaving for a School-At-Sea trip. *Learns that Mallz likes him, how could he say no?, he says yes when she asks him out. *Joins the JCS Evironmental Club. He gets Mallz to join too. *Tells Johnny that it's not cool for having a gun at JCS. *Gets asked by Johnny on how the gun works, and ends up getting shot in the arm. *Is rushed to the the hospital; luckily it's only a broken arm. *Calls Jacob to tell him that he was shot; forgives him. *Starts to keep in touch with Jacob when he's away. *Leaves for what he hopes to be a good, good summer.